


Jutri

by Nagini (Vinilka)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinilka/pseuds/Nagini





	Jutri

Od konca vojne je minilo triindvajset noči. Draco ve, ker je prebedel sleherno izmed njih. Navadil se je spati podnevi. Iz morastih sanj se je bolje zbuditi ob belem dnevu kot sredi noči. 

~ ~ ~

_Kupe, v katerem sedi Draco, je prazen. Družine Jedcev smrti so tik pred koncem vojne zapustile Anglijo in se porazgubile po Evropi. Pred nekaj dnevi mu sta mu z Beauxbattona pisala Nott in Zabini. Kolikor je lahko razbral iz njunega pisma, se v francoski šoli zabavata._

_Verjetno jima ne bo odpisal. Ničesar skupnega nimajo več._

_Dracu za nekaj časa uspe zadremati. Ko odpre oči, se skozi okno že kažejo prvi obrisi Bradavičarke. Draco nekaj trenutkov strmi v znano podobo. Potem se obrne stran. Preostanek vožnje pogled upira v svoj zaboj na nasprotnem sedežu._

_Bradavičarka se od junija, ko je bil Draco nazadnje tam, ni spremenila. Le študentov je manj._

_McHudurrin govor je dolgočasen in Draco se trudi, da ne bi zazehal. Ko ravnateljica omeni, kako hvaležna je za to, da so nekateri pravočasno spoznali, kaj je prav, njen pogled lahno ošine Draca._

_Potem začne govoriti o Harryju in Draco zapusti Veliko dvorano._

~ ~ ~

Članstvo v četi Velike inkvizitorke je bilo zelo zabavno. Še posebej, če si lahko točke odvzemal Gryfondomovcem, in to za prazen nič. A to, kar je imel Draco pred sabo tisti trenutek, je bilo boljše kot vse do tedaj odvzete točke:

Potter na prepovedanem hodniku, po dovoljeni uri. S steklenico ognjenega viskija v roki.

'C-c-c, Potter,' je Draco zmajal z glavo. 'Že tako nisi najbolje zapisan pri ravnateljici, zdaj pa še to! Nič drugega mi ne preostane, kot da te prijavim. Reciva, da to počnem samo zato, ker me skrbi za tvoje zdravje,' se je naslajal Draco. 'Saj veš, da alkohol uničuje sive celice. Ti pa si na tem področju _zagotovo_ ne moreš privoščiti prevelikih izgub.'

Potter se je zdolgočaseno naslonil na steno in naredil dolg požirek. 

To je Draca razkačilo.'Si me slišal, Potter? Prijavil te bom in za ta prekršek se ne boš tako lahko izmazal. Morda boš celo letel iz šole!'

Potter se je prisiljeno zasmejal in stopil korak naprej. Draco se je nagonsko umaknil.

'Pa ne, da se bojiš, Malfoy?!' Potter je stopil še korak naprej, tako da je bil zdaj čisto blizu Dracu. Preblizu …

'Tebe?' je zaničljivo pihnil Draco, medtem ko se je njegova roka spustila k palici ...

Potter ga je v trenutku zgrabil za ramena in potisnil v odklenjeno učilnico za njegovim hrbtom.

'Kaj hudiča pa počneš, Potter?' je besno planil Draco.

'To, kar si želiš že celo večnost,' je zašepetal Potter.

Draco je bil povsem zmeden. In predvsem nepripravljen ...To se ne bi smelo zgoditi tako. 

Potter bi moral biti tisti, ki bi zbegano stal sredi sobe in čakal na Dracov naslednji korak.

Potter bi moral presenečeno začutiti Dracova usta na svojih ... 

Potter bi moral drhteti pod Dracovimi rokami ... 

Potter. Ne on. Ne Draco Malfoy.

 

~ ~ ~

_'NE!'_

_Še vedno se ni navadil na prebujanje v temi ..._

_Preostale tri postelje so prazne in v sobi je slišati le Dracovo sunkovito dihanje. Občutek je vseeno tak, kot da njegov krik še vedno odmeva skozi noč. Draco ugrizne v lastno pest, da bi utišal bolečino._

_Draco ve, da to noč ne bo mogel več zaspati._

~ ~ ~

Potter je bil kot droga. Za Draca ni bilo ure, ko si ga ne bi zaželel, in ni bilo dneva, ko ne bi sklenil, da mora nehati. Seks je bil hiter, divji in besen. Kot bi hotela raztrgati drug drugega. Govorila nista skoraj nikoli. Ko je bilo konec, je Potter vedno odšel prvi. Brez besed. Kot da se je zgodilo zadnjič …

Nekega dne, po tekmi quidditcha si je Draco prisegel, bo tokrat _on_ odšel prvi. Ko je v naglici vlekel nase oblačila, je opazil, da Potter zamišljeno strmi vanj. 

'Kaj?' se je namrščil Draco.

'Nič …' je Potter stresel z glavo, kot da se je pravkar prebudil. 'Razmišljam, kako boš kmalu –mogoče že danes – naredil nekaj, zaradi česa te bom moral še bolj sovražiti …'

'Danes, jutri …' je Draco skomignil z rameni in potegnil pulover čez glavo, 'saj je vseeno, kadarkoli si bom pač zaželel seksa.'

Draco je nalašč dražil Potterja; bolj kot ga je razbesnel, hitreje sta se spet znašla v kakšnem temnem kotičku Bradavičarke.

'Dobro veš, kaj mislim!' je nejevoljno siknil Potter.

Ja, Draco je razumel … Potter je imel v mislih Temynovko. In njeno četo. In morda je že takrat o nekaterih stvareh vedel več kot Draco.

'Pojma nimam,' je kljubovalno izjavil Draco in se s kotičkom očesa ozrl k vratom. Takrat bi moral oditi. Tisti trenutek. To bi bil popoln izhod … 

A Harry je še vedno strmel vanj, jezno in s tistim žarom v očeh, pred katerim bi moral Draco pri priči odvrniti pogled, če je hotel vsaj na videz hladnokrvno zapustiti prostor.

'Če ne boš prišel k pameti,' je naposled rekel Harry, sunkovito vstal in si ogrnil plašč, 'se zate vse skupaj ne bo končalo tako dobro, kot si misliš.'

'Pa ne, da te skrbi zame?' Za posmehljivim tonom se je skrival kanček upanja.

'Ne laskaj si, Malfoy,' ga je hladno zavrnil Potter in za sabo zaprl vrata kabineta. 

~ ~ ~

_Pri napojih je v zadnjem letniku ostalo samo še pet študentov._

_Grangerjeva brezhibno odgovarja na vsa Slughornova vprašanja in profesor navdušeno prikimava._

_Draco je še vedno ne prenese. Ne nje ne Weasleya. Predvsem zato ker kadarkoli ju vidi, poleg njiju za delček sekunde zagleda tudi Harryja Potterja._

~ ~ ~

Harry je sunkovito dvignil rokav Dracove srajce in za trenutek je njegov obraz spreletel izraz vidnega olajšanja. Očitno je bil prepričan, da je Draco v teh dneh prestopil k Jedcem.

'Najprej bi moral priti do njih, se ti ne zdi Potter?'

'Cel vikend te ni bilo na spregled, Malfoy. V tem času bi lahko …'

'Pa nisem!' ga je odločno prekinil Draco. 'Kar pa ne pomeni, da nekega dne ne bom …'

'Utihni!' je siknil Harry. 'Ne zanima me … Ne zanima me _nič_ o tebi, Malfoy. Ničesar nočem vedeti! Še govoriti nočem s tabo, hočem samo …'

'Še en dober fuk,' je rekel Draco izzivalno in se naslonil na steno.

Harry se je brezobzirno zagrizel v njegovo spodnjo ustnico in Draco je v ustih začutil slan okus po krvi. Bolečina je bila dobra, skoraj sladka.

'Ne gre za to, da si te želim Malfoy,' je zamrmral Harry, medtem ko je z vajeno kretnjo odpiral pas na Dracovih hlačah. 'Gre za to, da te lahko imam. Da sem te lahko dobil. Tako zelo, zelo … lahko.' 

Čeprav Draco tega ne bi za nič na svetu nikomur priznal, je bilo to res … Potter ga je lahko dobil, kadarkoli je hotel. Prelahko … Draco ni nikoli rekel ne. Draco ni mogel reči ne …

'Mogoče me ne boš imel več dolgo ...'

Draco ni uspel dokončati misli. Ko so kratki in hitri gibi Potterjevega zapestja dosegli ravno pravšnji ritem in se je njegov šepet spremenil v nerazločno sikanje, ga je Draco lahko samo še zgrabil za lase, preden se je prepustil divjemu orgazmu, ki je v naslednjem trenutku preplavil vsak atom njegovega telesa.

Ko se je njegovo dihanje za silo umirilo in je ponovno odprl oči, je bil pred njim Harryjev obraz, oddaljen le nekaj centimetrov. Tiste preklete zelene oči so ga pozorno opazovale – predrzno, oblastno in nekoliko posmehljivo.

'Imel te bom tako dolgo, dokler bom hotel, Malfoy. In _jaz_ bom povedal, kdaj bo konec!'

Harry ni nikoli rekel _konec je_ , a nekaj dni pozneje je Draco prejel sovo z obvestilom, da je njegov oče zaradi pričevanja Harryja Potterja v Azkabanu, in to je bilo približno enako. 

Štirinajst dni pozneje je Draco prejel Temno znamenje.

~ ~ ~

_Iz razmišljanja ga prebudi glas profesorja Slughorna._

_'To uro bomo ponavljali ljubezenske napoje. Kot veste, se z njimi ne gre igrati. Se še spomnite, kaj sem vam rekel lani – nikoli ne podcenjuj moči ljubezenske obsedenosti!'_

_'Menda ne pričakujete, da si bomo zapomnili vsako neumnost?' sikne Draco in nejevoljno vrže v napoj še zadnje sestavine. Po nekaj sekundah se napoj zbistri in obarva v nežno biserno. V vonju, ki je sprva povezan v prijetno, nevsiljivo celoto, začne Draco počasi prepoznavati posamezne odtenke:_

_Poletna nevihta. Sveža kava. In še nekaj …_

_Nekaj, zaradi česa Draco zapre oči in globoko vdihne še enkrat. Dvakrat. Tretjič se iz mešanice meglenih prizorov izlušči znana postava. Skozi Dracove možgane zdrsijo koščki spominov. Poltemni hodniki. Treski vrat. Bes v Potterjevih očeh, tik preden se spremeni v strast. Grobi dotiki in vmes kakšna kretnja, ki je skoraj kot božanje ... Stare zamere, ki se med prepletanjem njunih vročih teles topijo v nekaj, kar ne prepozna nobeden od njiju._

_Draco vdihne še enkrat, čeprav ve, da ne bi smel, čeprav tega sploh noče, čeprav ničesar od tega ni nikdar hotel. Nikoli!_

_Samo en vdih še. Samo en. Zadnji._

_Potem bo Draco nehal obujati spomine, ki ne koristjo nikomur, najmanj pa njemu. Potem bo pozabil. Pozabil bo, ker mora pozabiti. Ker nima izbire._

_Samo en vdih. Samo en spomin še._

_Morda bo to noč lahko prespal brez sanj. Brez sanj o Harryju, ki se z nasmeškom obrne proti Dracu in reče: 'Jutri …'_

_K vragu z njim! K vragu s tem jutri, ki ga nikoli ni bilo!_

_Draco odpre oči in besno zgrabi kotel z napojem. Zvok kovine, ki pade na tla, odmeva po učilnici._

_Nihče ne spregovori niti besede._

~ ~ ~

Na začetku šestega letnika je imel Draco v mislih le eno stvar – maščevanje. 

Mojster mu je dal nalogo, in nalogo je hotel izpolniti. Ne zaradi priznanja in slave, ampak predvsem zato, ker bi bila Dumbledorjeva smrt tako popolno maščevanje. Potterju. 

Draco je vedel, da Potter spremlja vsak njegov korak. 

Nekega dne ga je ustavil sredi praznega hodnika. 'Nekaj naklepaš …' je rekel Harry. Ni zvenelo kot vprašanje ali obtožba, temveč zgolj kot preprosto dejstvo.

'Razvijamo detektivsko žilico, Potter? Lahko bi se malce bolj potrudil, ker ta zaključek ni ravno ne vem kako brilijanten,' se je posmehnil Draco.

'Dobro veš, da bom naredlil vse, da bom ugotovil kaj …

'Si zato zadnje tedne postal moja senca?' je vprašal Draco in se nagnil k Harryju. 'Si prepričan, da nočeš česa drugega?'

'Ne dotikaj se me,' je siknil Harry in ga odrinil. 'Ne s temle na roki,' je srdito dodal in pomignil proti Dracovi desnici.

Draco se je kratko zasmejal. 'Ah, seveda! Saj vsi vemo, da se Harry Potter ne daje dol s _slabimi_ fanti, mar ne?'

Harryjev pogled je bil takšen kot vedno – popolna mešanica besa in poželenja, le da je tokrat Draco v njegovih očeh opazil še kanček nemoči. In to je bilo tako prekleto dobro … 

'Ni še prepozno, da …'

'Da me sveti Potter pripelje na svetlo stran?! Pozabi!' Draco mu je že obrnil hrbet, ko ga je Harry nenadoma trdo zgrabil za roko in ga zasukal proti sebi.

'Dajem ti zadnjo priložnost, Malfoy!' je rekel Harry. 

''In kaj, če nočem te priložnosti? Mi boš potem rekel, da je konec, kot si mi obljubljal lani? Pa daj ...' je izzivalno zašepetal Draco in s kazalcem nalahno podrsal po Harryjevih napol odprtih, rahlo razpokanih ustnicah, ki so ob dotiku vzdrgetale. 'Reci: _Konec je, Malfoy._ Reci … Če lahko …' 

'Prenehaj s tem, kar počneš, pa mi ne bo treba …'

'Me zato hočeš na svoji strani? Ker se boš potem _ti_ bolje počutil? Da me boš lahko mirno natepaval, brez slabe vesti?'

'Sovražim te, Malfoy,' je s prizvokom obupa v glasu dahnil Potter, tik preden ga je hlastno potegnil k sebi.

Če bi bil Draco zmožen prekiniti poljub, bi najbrž uporabil iste besede, isto frazo. Zgolj zato, da bi na to opomnil Potterja, pa tudi sebe, kajti ko je po dolgih mesecih spet začutil bližino Harryjevega telesa, je bilo na sovraštvo nevarno lahko pozabiti.

Vendar, tokrat je bilo z njim Mojstrovo znamenje in Draco ni pozabil ...

~ ~ ~

_Tudi Harry Potter je vedno naredil, kar so od njega pričakovali … Vse do zadnjega diha._

_Prve tedne so bile na grobu vsak dan sveže rože. Zdaj so ovenele in posušene, a še vedno zakrivajo ploščo z imenom in posvetilom, ki ga Draco nikoli ni prebral._

_Ni mu treba videti plošče. Za ime ve, posvetilo ga ne zanima. Gotovo je kaj plehkega, nekaj, kar običajno gane srca ljudskih množic._

~ ~ ~

Stene lesene koče so bile vlažne in prostor je zaudarjal po plesni. Koča je samevala na manjši jasi, globoko v Prepovedanem gozdu.

Draco jo je sovražil. Sovražil je vse skupaj. Dumbledorja, ker ga je prečital kot odprto knjigo. Mrlakensteina, ker mu je dal nalogo, ki ji ne bi bil kos noben šestnajstletnik. Sovražil je Rawsa, ker mu ni povedal ničesar, ker ni govoril o ničemer, ker je odhajal vsako jutro in se vračal pozno zvečer, dokler se nekega dne sploh ni več vrnil.

Sovražil je Potterja, ker vse leto ni uspel ugotoviti, kaj Draco v resnici počne, pa čeprav je napravil nešteto napak, pustil za sabo nešteto sledi – morda je ves čas hotel, da ga nekdo razkrinka. Sovražil ga je, ker ni razumel … Ker se ni potrudil razumeti. Potter je ločeval slabo in dobro kot sedemletniki; kakor da dobri ne delajo napak in slabi nikoli ne naredijo nič dobrega. 

 

Ko je Draco zaslišal pok izdejanjanja, je sprva pomislil, da se je vrnil Raws. Potem je pomislil na Jedce …

Pa ni bil ne Raws ne Jedci. Bil je Harry.

'Živ si.' 

Je bila to obtožba? Je Harry prišel maščevat Dumbledorjevo smrt in ga bo ubil zdaj, tisti trenutek, brez sekunde omahovanja, brez trohice obžalovanja …

'Živ si …' je tiho ponovil Harry in se z roko narahlo dotaknil Dracovega obraza.

'Zakaj si tu?' je s tresočim glasom vprašal Draco. 'Če iščeš Rawsa, si prepozen.'

'Ne iščem Rawsa,' je odvrnil Harry. 'Iskal sem tebe.'

'Te je poslal Feniksov red, da se me znebiš? Kakšna čast, poslali so samega Potterja! So pozabili, da bi lahko umazano delo prepustili Jedcem?'

'V Feniksovem redu bodo mislili, da si se hotel predati,' je mirno rekel Harry. 'Za Jedce pa ti tudi ne bo treba več skrbeti. 

'Ne bom se predal, Potter!' je trmasto vzkliknil Draco. 'Nočem biti rešen … Ne potrebujem tvojega prekletega usmiljenja!' 

'Prekleto vseeno mi je, ali se predaš ali ne. Zdaj ni več pomembno. Jutri bo vsega konec. Želim si ...'

Jeza je izginila iz Harryjevega pogleda. Ostala je le trda odločenost in še nekaj, nekaj tako silovitega, da so se Dracu zašibila kolena. 

'Harry ...' Draco je takrat prvič na glas izrekel Harryjevo ime. Pravzaprav je zvenelo bolj kot prošnja, če sme ...

Harry je stopil korak naprej in se ga brez besed oklenil. Odrešujoč objem, tako znan, pa vendar tako zelo drugačen. Vsa teža preteklih mesecev je v trenutku izpuhtela.

Bilo je, kot bi se poljubljala in dotikala prvič. Plaho, nežno, boleče iskreno. Nikoli prej izrečene besede so polnile prostor in se mešale z zvokom dežnih kapelj, ki so enakomerno udarjale na okna lesene koče.

'Zdaj grem, Draco,' je rekel Harry proti jutru.

Divja slutnja mu je stisnila srce. Če bi imel več poguma, bi morda šel z njim. Če bi bil manj ponosen, bi ga prosil, naj ostane. Pa je samo zaklical Harryjevo ime. 

Harry se je obrnil in nekaj trenutkov zrl vanj, kakor da ne ve, kaj bi … Potem se je nasmehnil in prijel za kljuko: 'Se vidiva … Jutri ...'

Morda je to celo res verjel.

Čez nekaj ur je znamenje na Dracovi roki divje zažarelo. Po nekaj minutah je bilo agonije konec. Iz razbeljenega znamenja se je po njem razlezel prazen, mrtev hlad.

~ ~ ~

_Zbledelo znamenje je še vedno odtisnjeno na Dracovi roki. Tu in tam na njem obvisi kakšen pogled, a nihče ne podvomi v uradno verzijo dogodkov, da je Draco pred koncem vojne zapustil Jedce. Najbrž se vsem zdi to mnogo bolj verjetno, kot pa da bi Harry Potter, odrešenik čarovniškega sveta, lagal._

_Zakaj bi lagal za Draca Malfoya?_

~ ~ ~

Očitno tudi na Ministrstvu niso pomislili na kaj takega. Dvorana, kjer so sodili Jedcem, je bila nabito polna. 

'Draco Malfoy,' je prebral Kehomet in se zamišljeno zazrl v pergament pred seboj. 'Pred nekaj več kot tednom dni smo bili obveščeni, da ste stopili v stik s članom Reda, v želji, da bi prestopili na našo stran. Je to res?'

Draco se je medlo nasmehnil. 

Ne, ni bilo res. A če bi lahko izbiral še enkrat, se ne bi nikoli pridružil Jedcem smrti in morda zaradi tega njegov _da_ le ne bo popolna laž.

'Obtožba je izničena. Prosti ste.' 

V dvorani ni bilo slišati ničesar, razen olajšanega hlipanja Narcisse Malfoy.

~ ~ ~

_Morda je hotel pozabiti kaj nepomebnega … Draco ne ve več, kaj. Spominja se obiska pri nekem 'zdravilcu' v najbolj zanikrnem predelu Nokturne ulice in tega, da je za zajetno vsoto guldov naročil izbris nekaterih spominov. Urok pozabe je očitno deloval, kajti Draco se ta trenutek počuti odlično._

_Prek praznih kozarcev se mu z drugega konca šanka nasmiha črnolas fant. Njegove modre oči so z vsakim požirkom ognjenega viskija vedno bolj zelene in na koncu si Draco ne želi nič drugega kot odpeljati ga domov in ostati z njim. Za vedno._


End file.
